We wish to discover a function for a class of DNAs recovered from the cytoplasm of a variety of eukaryotic cells. We have recently postulated that a mechanism exists in cells for passing chromatin subunits from the nucleus into the cytoplasm, and in cells in culture, eventually out of the cell. We will determine whether some of the subunits are selected for use in the cytoplasm. We reported previously that several RNA polymerase activities occur in the cytoplasm and that RNA products can be detected in cytoplasmic extracts as early as 3-10 minutes after labeling cells with H3 uridine. We propose now to characterize the RNA products synthesized during these short pulses under conditions which suppress synthesis of mitochondrial RNA and passage of m-RNA from the nucleus to the cytoplasm. We will look particularly for the occurrence of DNA-RNA hybrids in an effort to determine whether the DNA of selected segments of the excess nuclear DNPs which cells appear to synthesize, may serve a template function on the cytoplasm. We have the opportunity in Friend leukemia cells which can be triggered to synthesize hemoglobin on command, of searching in the cytoplasm for a DNA-RNA hybrid which does for the protein. Recent evidence suggests that a membrane associated DNA occurs in the cytoplasm of eukaryotic cells. In our previous work we have discarded membrane.